Highschool Drama Sucks
by CharlieHuberHerondale
Summary: Jace and Clary won't admit they have feeling for eachother, even though the whole world can see they do. But when a boy from school wants to date Clary, how will things go down? AU. OOC. OC
1. Chapter 1

**III'MMMM BAAAACK! This is yet another TMI highschool fanfiction. I wanted to write it so I did. XD**

* * *

><p><em>Clary and Simon were playing in the front yard when the U-haul van showed up. It had pulled up in the drive way next to the old house that no one had lived in for years. They both looked at each other and Jonathan hopped down from the tree branch he had been sitting on.<em>

_A minute later a car pulled up and three kids that looked their age climbed out._

_"Do you want to go over?" Simon asked._

_Clary and Jonathan shrugged and they all walked over to greet the new kids on the block._

_The strangers stood for a moment before the dark haired boy spoke._

_"Hi, I'm Alec."_

_The girl started to talk quickly and rapidly. "I'm Isabelle! You have pretty hair, did you now that? We are going to be friends deal? Can you come over and play with us? I'll ask Mom and Dad later. Oh.. And this is-"_

_"I can introduce myself," the blonde one snapped at Isabelle, "I'm Jace." He looked over Jon and Simon with a bored expression on his face. But when his gaze landed on Clary his face changed for a split second. She tilted her head. She would have liked to draw him._

_The dark haired kids looked surprised when Jace talked. Maybe he didn't speak very often? Clary didn't know, but Isabelle was right._

_They were all going to be friends._

* * *

><p>"Clary! Clary! Clarissa Morgenstern!" The teacher, Mr. Aldertree, shouted, trying to get Clary's attention.<p>

"Oh! I'm sorry, what was the question again?" Clary asked, refusing to blush or get her temper set off by her evil English teacher.

"What is the literary device that is being used in this sentence?", He said slowly, as if talking to a five year old. "Wobbly wagon wheels work ways wildly?"

"Alliteration, sir." Clary said, calmly. Mr. Aldertree huffed.

"Correct." he said, grudgingly, "Now pull out your papers class!"

Clary dug through her book bag until she found the assignment. She knew she would get points docked for the doodles that were drawn throughout the margins, but she didn't care.

She passed her paper to Charles, the kid sitting in front of her. He turned around and winked at her, wiggling his eyebrows. She ignored him and turned to face Simon, who was whispering at her.

"Clary, what were you thinking about?" He asked, while Isabelle, Simon's girlfriend and Clary's best female friend, sat beside him grinning like a maniac.

"Nothing." Clary said.

"It was clearly something!" Simon argued.

"_I _know what she was thinking about." Isabelle said, slyly.

"Shut up, Izzy!" Clary snapped. Isabelle was bent on the fact that Clary was _in love _with Izzy's adoptive brother, Jace. Which wasn't true. She only liked him a little bit. Isabelle also said that Jace was in love with Clary. Clary scoffed at that idea. Jace was a player. He had a new girlfriend every two weeks. And couldn't handle emotions if his life depended on it. But what Clary thought didn't matter, because Isabelle was the most popular girl in school and her word was law.

The bell rang and the class stood to go to their next classes. Isabelle and Clary made their way to French. The whole way Isabelle was pestering her about day dreaming of her and Jace. In truth she had been day dreaming about painting. She wanted to go to art.

"You know you like him!" Izzy said.

"Yes, I do know I like him. It's _my _liking!" Clary said, laughing at how excited Isabelle could get over the simplest things. "I just don't like him that much."

"Liar! You're lying! YOU ARE A LIAR!"

"Oh my gosh, Iz, calm it down a bit, let's go to class."

As they walked into the classroom Isabelle's older brother Alec was sitting at the desk in the front of the room. He was the teacher's aide. You think he'd give them some leeway right? Wrong.

* * *

><p>French seemed to drag on. Clary had Art next and was ready to work on her oil painting. After what seemed like twelve years the bell rang and she ran walked to the hallway. On her way to the art building outside, she passed Jace hugging a blonde girl, who seemed intent on not letting him go anytime soon. Clary smirked at him trying not to laugh. She paused and wiggled her fingers at him before moving on making no attempt to smother her laughs.<p>

Jace P.O.V.-

Jace watched as Clary walked toward where he was standing, hugging Kaelie. Clary was wearing a blue sweater with jeans and a white scarf. Her hair was billowing behind her and she had her books clutched to her chest. Jace wouldn't have noticed things in detail with most girls, but this was _Clary_. The girl he'd had a crush on since grade school.

He noticed that she was trying not to laugh as she walked past him. He was trying to pry Kaelie off of him and felt a pain in his chest that this was the girl in his arms, not Clary.

Longing was building up in his chest when finally he said "Kaelie, I have to go to class."

She smiled at him and ran her hand up his arm. "Why don't we skip today." She said suggestively.

"Why don't we both go to class?" He said pulling her off of him. 3rd hour was the only class he had with Clary and he wasn't about to miss it.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun."

"No."

Jace jogged down the hall so he could catch up with Clary. She was laughing when he got to her.

"Having fun back there?" She asked, mockingly.

"Shut up, Clare." He said

"What ever," She answered him flippantly.

Clary's face dimpled adorably as she tried to hold back another laugh. At that Jace started to laugh and so did she. They both walked to Art in hysterics. By the time they were in the classroom they had composed themselves enough that they could actually breathe. They sat in their seats and waited for the bell to ring so that class could start.

"Okay, class, we are going to be working on our paintings today. Get your work and remember to be cautious while over there!" Mrs. Wayland said.

Clary started to bounce her leg, drawing Jace's attention away from the teacher. He tapped her arm. 'Sorry'. She mouthed. 'Okay'. Jace mouthed back. The teacher finished talking and let the students get their art.

They had been required to paint nature scenes. Most of them were doing mountains or forests. Clary had painted a ocean sunset. She was better than any sixteen year old girl or boy should be. She had used the right colors and shades to make it look just like an actual sunrise. He loved watching her paint. It was like she was sucked into her own little world.

Jace tore his gaze away from her and turned back to his own assignment. When he was turning he saw a boy named Charles looking at Clary with a possessiveness that was alarming. Jace spent the rest of class trying not to beat Charles to a bloody pulp and trying not to get caught up in looking at Clary.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang Clary looked like she had been pulled out a pleasant dream.<p>

"Hmm." She said, looking up at the clock like she could make the hands change. "Oh well." She sighed. As she turned towards Jace he noticed that she had a speck of paint on her cheek. He reached up and wiped it off with his thumb. She raised a hand to her cheek.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem, now let's go to lunch, I'm ravenous!" Clary laughed and agreed. As Jace looked back into the room he saw Charles glowering at the two of them. Jace had to fight the urge to stick his tongue out like a three year old.

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of like this story. Review please they make my day!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much, if you reviewed, followed, or added this story to your favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Clary P.O.V.-<p>

Clary and Jace walked to the cafeteria.

"So how are you and Kaelie doing. I mean, from what I saw in the hall way earlier I would say things are okay, but what do I know?" Clary said, because she knew asking about Kaelie would annoy Jace.

"Fine." He answered.

"Really, 'cause she seemed to be enjoying herself in the hall?"

"Oh, me god. She is clingy. She's like a barnacle on the bottom of a boat or something."

"You do have most of the girls in the school wanting to attack you, so if I were her I think that I would be a bit protective too."

"Do you want to attack me?" Jace asked.

"NO! Jeez, Jace."

"Sorry." He said.

From the look on his face he wasn't sorry. They made their way to a table where their friends were sitting. Isabelle and Simon were side by side holding hands. Alec was talking to Simon about something. And Clary's brother Jonathan, who people called Sebastian, for reasons not even he remembered.

When they sat down Seb started to glare at Jace, like he had stolen his most prized possession. Clary looked at Isabelle who was bouncing and grinning impishly. _She just couldn't keep her thoughts to herself, could she? _Clary thought.

"Hey guy's," Clary said, sitting down across from Alec. She got a chorus of 'hello's' and 'hi's', from her friends. Sebastian just kept glaring at Jace. Isabelle looked incredibly pleased with herself. She also clearly didn't notice Seb was restraining himself from attacking Jace.

Clary's phone buzzed and she looked down to see a text from Isabelle. She rolled her eyes and read. _I told Seb about how Jace likes you ;D. _Clary scoffed.

_I kind of figured. I mean he's clearly beating him mentally. _Clary text back. _Now he's probably going to kill Jace when he's sleeping._

_Sorry. ;_;_

_You are not sorry._

_You're right. I'm not! XD._

Clary looked up and saw Jace trying to read her text. She glared at him and turned her phone away from him.

"Clary, aren't you going to eat?" Sebastian asked her.

"I'm not hungry." She answered quickly.

"Come on you're already as thin as a twig." He argued. Clary rolled her eyes. She wasn't hungry and he couldn't expect her to go rushing to get the school's food.

"Fine." She said, plucking an apple off of his tray and biting into it.

"Hey!"

"You told me to eat." She said sweetly.

"Witch." He muttered. At that Jace glared. And at that Isabelle smirked, as if to say _"I told you so."_

* * *

><p>Jace P.O.V.-<p>

Jace watched Sebastian and Clary. They seemed to be synchronized. _They weren't always like that. _He thought.

When Clary had turned twelve and boys had started to notice her, Sebastian went on overprotective- older brother- mode, and hadn't turned it off yet. Clary held the apple she had stolen from her brother in between her teeth as she texted someone furiously. When her phone buzzed, her head snapped up to look at Isabelle. Izzy started to laugh.

"Iz," ,Clary asked, "Can I talk to you for just one minute?"

"Yeah."

"_Alone._" Clary said emphasizing the single word. Both girls got up and left. When they couldn't hear the boys any more, Sebastian turned his attention to Jace.

"Stay away. From. Clary." He said.

"Wha-…" Jace started.

"No, I'm serious. You can screw every single girl on the planet if you feel compelled to do so. But stay away. From. Clary." Sebastian said.

"Seb, lay off." Alec said, while Simon tried to make himself shrink to avoid the way this conversation was heading.

Was it that obvious he liked Clary?

"Okay, but I don't even-"

Seb cut Jace off again. "Cut the bull crap, Jace. Stay away from my sister, or I will kill you while you're sleeping. And it won't be fast or pleasant."

"Jace, I think you should listen to Sebastian." Simon said.

"Really, Simon? I thought you knew that I _don't _like Clary." He said, lacing venom into his words.

"What ever." Simon sighed. Clary and Isabelle walked back in and Jace tensed as Clary sat next to him. She must have noticed, because she raised her eyebrows at him. He noticed that she never raised one eyebrow at him it was always both or none.

The bell rang and Simon grabbed Isabelle's hand and walked out of the door. Sebastian gave Jace a withering look and walked out of the door. Alec walked out. Clary was going to walk with him, but just said goodbye when Kaelie showed up and put her arm around his shoulder possessively. Clary smirked and walked off.

"Hey, Jacey." Kaelie said. Jace cringed internally at the nickname she had given him. "Why don't you come with me?" Kaelie asked him, leaning over, trying to show her cleavage. _Because I have someone I love and it's not you. _He thought.

"I have to go to class. I'll see you after school." Jace said.

"Please, Jace." She pleaded.

"I said no, Kae. Goodbye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Clary P.O.V.-<p>

Clary walked to Social Studies, when Charles from her 1st and 3rd hours came up to her.

"Hi, Clary." He said

"Hi."

"Clary, I was wondering when you would go on a date with me." He asked. She was taken aback. She hadn't agreed to go on a date with him. Why would he ask when? _He must be really sure of himself. _She thought.

"When, I don't agree to going on a date with you in the first place."

"Well, will you go with me?"

"Sure." She said.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30 on Friday night."

"Okay."

While he was walking away Clary thought one thought and one thought only. _Izzy is gonna kill me. _Which lead to her thinking about Jace and the way he had treated her after she came back into the lunch room. _What ever, I probably just missed some testosterone filled conversation that killed part of his large ego. _Maybe.

* * *

><p>Walking home with Isabelle was something Clary was not looking forward to. Walking home meant she had to tell Iz about Charles asking her on a date. When she did tell Isabelle, her best friend decided to get creative with the punishments.<p>

"You should let me dress you up!" Izzy squealed.

"No, no, no, no, no. NO!" Clary refused. She knew how hard she fought she wouldn't win, but she was adamant about getting her point across. When they got to the corner that lead to the street their houses were on, they caught Jace and Kaelie locked ina passionate kiss.

"Oh, my gosh." Clary said, giggling.

"What, you've never seen someone kiss.

"I have, I just wish they wouldn't do it in the middle of the sidewalk."

"Let's go around them and their romantic little escapade." They walked by and Jace looked over. He smiled at Clary, his eyes following her. Kaelie seemed to take the smile as a cue to pull him closer to her. Clary tried to smother her laughter. Izzy didn't.

* * *

><p>Clary was calming down when she walked into her house. She didn't know if Seb had beaten her home, or if he had stayed behind, but she did know that her parents wouldn't be there. It seemed like they were always on some sort of business trip.<p>

She walked up to her room and threw down her stuff. She grabbed her i-pod and sketch pad and sat on her bed. She pulled out her ear buds when she saw that Sebastian had walked into her room. She smiled at him.

"Hey." She said, as he sat on her bed.

"Clary, I don't want you hanging out with Jace." He said. The smile was wiped from her face.

"Why not?" She asked indignantly.

"No, like, _hanging out _with him."

"Oh." Clary said, the meaning of his words settling on her. "Okay, I have a date with someone any way."

"Okay." Sebastian said, looking relieved. He got up and walked out of the door. Then Clary remembered the way Jace had treated her after she and Isabelle had talked. _Oh crap, Seb._

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! I'll update on Tuesday.<em>**

**_And please check out my one shot Fireworks. _**

**RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am very happy that you guys like my story! Thanks for reviewing and all of the other stuff!**

**Disclaimer: Just know I'm crying in a corner because I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Jace P.O.V.-<p>

That's it I hate Sebastian. Yep, this is my final judgment!

Jace thought.

After he had pried Kaelie off of himself,thinking he needed to break up with her, he had ran to his house and up the stairs to his room. He had a love slash hate feeling as to how the room was designed. He had a room that was in between Alec's and Isabelle's, so their windows where side by side. And the windows were more like big glass double doors. The houses had been designed at the same time, by the same person and they both shared a lot of similarities. That wasn't what he hated though, he liked that they were close. What he hated was that it faced Clary's window directly, and it made him feel like a freaky stalker when he looked through his window.

All of the windows, including Clary's, had little balconies. And they all talked at times. Jace loved those nights. But he hated that he _could _look at Clary. It would make it so much easier to pretend he didn't like her if she wasn't always there like a red headed angel. She liked to sit on the cushioned bench that was connected to her window and Jace didn't like her sitting there.

She was there now actually. Jace had always liked her, but eventually he had realized it may be more than a simple crush. He kept thinking about what Seb had said at lunch. _Well now I'll never get to be with her, I guess. _He opened his window and picked up a stick that was on the balcony. He threw it at her window.

She noticed it and held up a finger. Then she disappeared from view. A minute later he got a text from her, her face smiling on the screen of his caller I.D.

_What's up?_

_You want to hang out on Friday with me and Iz and Alec?_

_It's Tuesday, why are you making weekend plans? Any way I can't. I have a date._

_Jace felt an icy hand grab his heart. He felt like throwing something, but tried not to let his face show it just incase she was looking._

_With who?_

_He texted. He felt like someone who was forcing a smile. How their face is stretched and you could tell something was bothering them, but they wouldn't tell you no matter how hard you try to get it out of them._

_It's with Charles._

_That explained it. From 3rd hour?_

_Yup._

_Ok, I'll just call Kaelie instead. I have to go anyway._

_Bye! Xoxoxoxoxo_

He sat on his bed. He didn't like the feeling of jealousy. He didn't like how in made his chest feel like it had an air compressor blowing into it. He thought of how to break up with Kaelie. He didn't like her. He also knew she would throw a huge fit about how 'you said we were in love!' Which Jace had never said. She would try and make him feel guilty, but wouldn't succeed. It happened every time he broke up with someone. It was always the same.

The news of their break up would spread and he would be bombarded by girls who wanted to go out with him. He would probably date a few for a few days, before dumping them, too. This was routine for him. Like a lifestyle. He didn't know why he dated them. They were all bratty and shallow and _fake._ He stared at Clary and thought _why does the world hate me. _Before thinking. _Oh my god now I sound like a chick._

* * *

><p>Clary P.O.V.-<p>

Clary jumped when the stick hit her window. She also saw his face tighten when she told him about her date with Charles. She didn't know what that was about. She went and jumped on her bed. Burying her face in her pillows. She flipped over and text Simon.

_Explain boys to me in less that 3 sentences._

_Whyyyyyyy?_

_Because. Jace is confusing me and Sebastian told me not to hang out with him anymore._

_Oh yes, thaaat._

_WHAT DID YOU DO?!_

_I said 2 things while it happened!_

_What happened?_

_Well your big overprotective, I am man I beat who mess with small sister, brother told Jace to screw as many girls as he wanted, but not to look or think about you in anyway but platonically, unless he wanted to be killed slowly and painfully. In a nutshell of course._

Clary snorted, but she was actually upset for a few reasons. Sebastian didn't have to worry about Jace liking her, she was also mad that her brother thought he could have a say in who she dated.

_Are you serious!? What the crap! Why would he even care?_

_I don't know. Me and Alec sat there awkwardly, while Jace and Seb argued._

_Well this sucks._

_Sorry._

_Don't be I'll figure something out._

_Good luck with that. Bye_

_See you later_.

Clary put her phone into her pocket and went down stairs to find her brother.

* * *

><p>He was sitting on the couch. He had the TV on and was doing homework. She sat next to him.<p>

"Seb. Sebastian. Sebastian!" Clary said. Sometimes when he was doing something he was lost to this universe. "JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN!" She screamed. Even that barely drew him out of his stupor.

"What? Oh, hi, Clary. Do you need something?"

"Why, welcome to Earth." Clary said mockingly.

"Well, isn't someone pissy? What happened to you?"

"Why did you tell Jace what you told him at lunch today?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Jace acted weird to me after lunch and then Simon told me. And do not do anything to Simon. I forbid it." Clary said, giving him a pointed look.

"I don't want him to hurt you." Sebastian said.

"What? Why? I would have recovered just fine, just like I always do."

"That's the thing, Clary. I don't know if you would recover. He is one of your best friends and if things went South, everything would be awkward and our group would split up. Izzy and Alec would want to side with Jace and Simon and I would side with you. Clary, if he hurt you, I don't know if I could help fix it. And I don't want to take that chance.

* * *

><p>Jace P.O.V.-<p>

The next day at school Jace broke up with Kaelie. She had come up to him to give him his first clingy, possessive hug of the day and he had rejected her. He had told her directly and bluntly. _Better to rip off the Band-Aid fast. _He thought. He had even given her the whole 'it's not you it's me, but it's actually you so back off.' lecture.

"But I thought everything was going so great." She said, her blue eyes welling up with tears. "You said you loved me." She choked out, her voice breaking.

"No, actually I never said that once. _You _said that you loved _me._" He said. "I have never said those words to someone who wasn't related to me." _And I might not get to now. _He added in his head.

Kaelie ran off crying, dark makeup streaming down her face. One of the reasons Jace didn't actually like her, she caked herself in makeup. _Freedom! _He thought. He looked over to see one of Kaelie's friends walking towards him. "Maybe not." He muttered.

"Hey, Jace."

"Hello." He said, drawing out the 'o'.

"Do you remember me?" She asked. He kind of remembered her. What was her name? Allie? Alex? Aline. That was it.

"So, I know you just broke up with Kae. _Yes like two minutes ago. _He thought, before listening to her again. "But I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something." She finished.

I haven't turned a girl down yet. He thought. "Sure."

"Great! I'll see you later." She said, as she flounced off.

He was going to be late if he didn't start walking fast. Worst case scenario he got detention. Best case scenario he could use the late slip he always carried in his pocket and get away with a warning.

When he got to class he gave the note to the teacher and slid into his seat, which just so happened to be next to Kaelie. They sat in the back of the class room. She had some what composed her self and was glaring daggers at Jace, but they weren't affecting him. He shrugged of her gaze and leaned over to her. "Not my problem." He whispered.

"What happened to us, Jacey?" She whimpered.

"I got bored." Jace said, which wasn't really a lie.

"So you were over me before you even dumped me?" She asked pathetically.

"Pretty much."

"Who are you going to date now, Aline?" She hissed.

"Yes actually." He said nonchalantly.

"Really, my best friend?'

"She asked me. So I said yes. What choice did I have?"

"The choice to say no!"

"Why so you could win me back?"

From her silence he knew he had guessed right. "I do not love you, Kaelie."

"But you sai-" She started.

"No I didn't now get over it. I never uttered those words to you. I didn't even think about saying them to you. Now go whore around like you did before me and get on with whatever it was you did before you started dating me."

"You know what? I thought you were different."

"Was that an attempt to make me feel guilty? Because it didn't work." Jace said. The bell rang and Jace hurried out the door. He turned at looked at Kaelie. She was glaring at him again. _That was satisfying. _He thought

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! And just so you know updates won't be this often typically. <strong>

**Also, I want some TMI fanfiction to read. Rating doesn't matter. Just something you're enjoying.**

**Review and I'll update again tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO TIRED RIGHT NOW! Thanks for reviewing, following, ect. ect.**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to care I don't own anything at this point. **

**This is short, I'll update tomorrow.**

**To the Guest who asked if there will ever be Clace: Yes there will be Clace, just not this soon in the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!<span>**_

* * *

><p>Clary P.O.V.-<p>

"Did Jace break up with Kaelie?" Clary asked Isabelle.

"I dunno, why?" Izzy said.

"She was standing at her locker glaring at Whorine," She coughed, "I mean Aline. Like she wanted to kill her." Clary said, while Isabelle laughed at the insult.

When Alec walked into the classroom, Isabelle called him back so she could ask him if he knew what was happening.

"Did Jace break up with Kaelie?" Both of the girls asked in unison.

"Yeah." Alec said.

"Why?" Clary asked.

"He said he got tired of her."

"There needs to be a support group for girls that Jace has crushed or broken in anyway." Clary said.

Isabelle looked at her and said with complete seriousness. "There isn't place big enough in this world to hold that many girls." Alec chuckled and went to this spot at the front of the room.

Isabelle leaned over and whispered. "He's going to ask you out.

"No he isn't. He hasn't ever asked a girl out, and why would he start with me? He doesn't even like me." Clary said. She was getting tired of the hope Isabelle installed in her. She knew that Jace wouldn't ask her out. He liked girls like Kaelie. Pretty and fashionable and _tall. _

"He does too like you." Isabelle said in an exasperated voice.

"NO, he does not. And by the looks of it, he's dating Aline now. Kaelie was giving the death glare. So it doesn't matter."

"Surprise vocab test!" The teacher shouted. There was a collective groan from the students, but the teacher ignored it.

"Mr. Pangborn, why are we doing a surprise test?" Someone asked.

"Because he knows none of you studied your homework last night!" Alec said. Clary giggled at that.

The test took all of class. Isabelle kept trying to convince Clary that Jace liked her. Clary ignored her. It was close to the end of the class when Clary snapped at her.

"Isabelle, how do you even know he likes me, or is this just one of those things you're guessing?"

"He told me. Well, not exactly, but still." Isabelle said.

"Okay, maybe he does like me. Suppose he does, why hasn't he done anything about it?" Clary asked.

"Have you not seen him? He's always less sarcastic around him. His eyes follow you _everywhere_. He's always happier when you're around." Isabelle whisper shouted.

Clary thought. "You're lying to me."

"No I am not."

"Fine. If he likes me let him make the first move."

"He'd never do that."

"Then he doesn't like me."

"He's worried it would ruin your friendship if you don't like him back." Isabelle said.

"Then we'll never know for sure."

"Clary Morgenstern. I swear to all things holy if you get serious about him, he'll get serious about you."

_What could he possibly see in me? _

She thought. She looked down at her white t-shirt and jeans. Sure people said she was pretty. She _was _pretty, but she never played it up. Jace had a choice of girls in the school. Girls like Kaelie and Aline and their cult of nameless psychos. He could have less popular girls, but he wanted her. _At least according to Isabelle._

The teacher said something about passing the quiz up. She passed hers to the person in the front of her. When the bell rang she ignored Isabelle and walked out of the door. She wanted to think.

She walked past Aline and Jace. Aline looked satisfied and Jace looked pained and uncomfortable. Clary found it harder to smirk at her friend to day, but she did it anyway. She tensed as she walked past them. She started to walk faster. _I have Jace in this hour. _She thought horrified, then another thought struck her. _And Charles. _With every passing minute she was finding herself more an more regretful that she said yes to going on the date with Charles. He was cocky and rude. Of course he had nothing on Jace.

One date,

she promised herself, _I will go on _one _date with him. Just one. _ She didn't necessarily like Charles, he was everything she _didn't _want in a boyfriend. She would not get romantically involved in him, so it wouldn't matter if she liked Jace while she was dating him anyway.

But she couldn't like Jace. Sebastian would kill both of them and then hide the evidence. She walked to the art building and pulled out her painting as soon as she entered the room. She grabbed her brushes and paints and started to work. She straightened her back and the rest of her body went rigid as Charles walked in and winked at her. She gave him a small smile and looked away. When Jace walked in and sat next to her she let some of the tension out of her shoulders.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi, so you go for Kaelie's best friend, right after you break up with her? Good thing you don't actually love any of the girls in the school." Clary said. He looked like he slapped her. "With the exception of your sister of course, you're required to love her." Clary said.

Something in Jace's eyes shattered. And something inside of Clary broke.

* * *

><p><strong>There won't be any updates next week. (20-26) Sorry, I'm going camping with some of my friends.<strong>

**I know you see the box. Leave a review, they make me happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SOOSOSOSOSOOSOSO SORRY I DID'T UPDATE LAST NIGHT! MY WIFI WENT OUT RIGHT AS I WAS ABOUT TO POST IT! I'M SO SORRY!**

** To the Guest who asked where their Clace was: IT WILL COME! BE PATIENT! And there won't be any major Clace for a few chapters, but there will be little Clacey moments.**

**To the Guest called Sky: I know I haven't updated, and I'm sorry! I've just been kind of busy and had no time to type.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But neither do you, so shut up.**

* * *

><p>Jace P.O.V.-<p>

Tell her. COME ON TELL HER!

Jace was shouting inside his head. _No, be careful with what you say. _

"You sound disappointed, about that fact." He said coolly.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Really, because I didn't think I was." She said smiling at him. She looked away and started to paint. Jace looked over at Charles, to find him glaring at him. Jace cocked an eyebrow higher than the other and smirked at the other boy.

Jace looked at Clary as her words ran through his head. '_Good thing you don't love any of the girls in the school' _He wished he knew how she felt about her, and that Seb wasn't an overprotective jerk. When he refocused he saw that Clary was glaring at her paint pallet.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't get the right color." She said. He looked at it, it was dark crimson. Darker than the other colors on her painting.

"Get the teacher. Problem solved." He said. She smiled at him, before walking across the classroom to where Mrs. Carstairs was standing. They talked for a moment and Clary came back grinning. She grabbed some colors and squirted them onto her pallet. She did a few brush strokes.

"I don't think it looks right." Clary said, her head tilted.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked looking at it. It looked like a photograph. "You're delusional."

"I don't know it just looks weird."

"The painting's is better than anyone else's."

"Now you're lying." She accused.

"No I'm not. It's incredible."

Clary looked happier. The teacher stood in the front of the class and said "You have two days to finish your painting. And then we will have a contest, which I will explain later, because you need to start cleaning up!"

"I bet you 50 bucks you'll win the contest." Jace said.

"Okay, but remember if I don't win the contest, which I might not, you owe me a lot of money."

Charles came up behind them and wedged his self between Clary and Jace as they were walking out of the class room. He draped an arm over Clary's shoulder.

"Hey, Clare." He said. _I'm the only one who calls her that. _Jace thought. He looked at Clary to see that she was forcing a smile and was clenching her fist at her sides. Jace subconsciously realized he was doing the same thing with his hands and eased them.

"Too bad we don't have the same lunch, huh?" Charles said.

"Sure." Clary said, through clenched teeth.

"I have to go to 4th hour." Charles said, he kissed her cheek and ran off. Clary's face was screwed up in anger. _She looks really mad. _Jace thought. He knew that shouldn't make him as happy as it did. Clary was glaring at Charles' disappearing figure.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked.

"No I don't like him. He's cocky and arrogant."

"You like me. And I'm cocky and arrogant." Jace pointed out.

"I grew up with you. I don't know, he just _bothers _me." Clary said, looking at him with a confused expression on her face, like she was trying to figure him out.

"So," She asked, "Aline, huh? Is she your latest victim?"

"She asked me out, so I figured I'd throw her a bone." He said

"Did you ever think that going out with her might put a dent in their friendship? Them being Kaelie and Aline."

"Not really, because like you said. I don't really love any of the girls that I've _dated._" He said adding emphasis on the word dated, hoping she would understand.

"So why are you dating her?"

"_She _asked _me _out, so I'll probably go on a few dates with her and I don't know what after that."

"She is a slut though, remember that."

Jace put a hand over his heart in a mocking matter. "I'm hurt that you think I would do something like that." He said, his voice dripping sarcasm.

She gave him a look and walked into the cafeteria. He followed her to where their friends were sitting. When he was sat down next to Alec and Jonathan, he felt a pair of slim arms encircle him, and a sickly sweet voice say, "Hey, Jacey, what're you doing."

Clary P.O.V-

Mentally and emotionally Clary was exhausted. Since talking to Isabelle she wasn't quite sure what to think or say. She had always liked Jace and according to Izzy the feelings were mutual. _Why does my life suck so much when it comes to boys? _She thought.

When Charles had put his arm around her shoulder, she had to resist the urge to judo flip him and hide behind Jace. It turned out Jace could read her better than she thought, though, because he asked her what was wrong. She looked at Jace when they sat down and was going to ask him something about his painting, but Aline came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso and put her head on his shoulder. Clary almost spewed water at the look on Jace's face. He looked surprised, disgusted, and scared, all at the same time.

"Hey, Jacey, what're you doing?" Her voice was sweet, to the point where sluttiness was oozing off of her. Jace put a smile on his face.

"Nothing, just eating." His voice was strained and Clary heard Isabelle stifle a laugh. She looked at her and saw Isabelle had her face buried in Simon's shoulder. Simon had his face in his hands. Alec was wide eyed and red faced. Seb wasn't there yet, but Clary knew he would look like he was dying.

Aline looked at Clary and her lips curled into a sneer, that Clary suspected was to make her feel insecure and small. It didn't work.

"Who's this, Jace?" Aline asked sitting down on the same chair as Jace, and leaning onto him.

"This is Clary. She's also one of my best friends." Jace said pointedly.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Aline said.

"Nice to meet you." Clary said, in a sweet voice that rivaled Aline's. Aline slit her eyes.

"I'm Aline." Clary just smiled. A hand clapped down on her shoulder and for a moment she was worried it was Charles, but she looked up and realized it was Sebastian. She smiled at him and he sat down. Aline leaned forward across the table to talk to him, but he shot her a look of disgust.

"Hi, I'm Aline." She said.

"I'm Sebastian."

"I have a cousin named that!" Aline said excitedly, as if that meant something.

"I'm also not into whores." Sebastian said. There was a collective sound of slapping as everyone at the table put their hands on their mouths so they wouldn't laugh.

"Clary, can I talk to you in the bathroom?" Isabelle asked.

"Sure," Clary said, standing up.

When they were in the bathroom, Isabelle check all of the stalls, to make sure there wasn't anyone else in there.

"Are you okay, Clary?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, I think so, anyway." Clary said.

"I'm so sorry Jace is like this."

"It's okay, it's not like there's anything you could do to fix it. And maybe someday he'll tell me that he likes me, but if that day never comes I'll live."

"Clary," Isabelle said.

"Yeah?"

"You're going about this a lot better than I would be able to if I was in your spot."

"Don't worry. You'll never have to go through any of this with Simon. He loves you." Clary said, knowing that it would make Isabelle happy.

"Let's go back. I wanna see how this goes."

"Ditto."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to update again tonight!<strong>

**Review, please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooooo! Thank you for your reviews, follows, favorites**

**Disclaimer: I've decided that I am not emotionally able to deal with the fact I don't own TMI.**

* * *

><p>Jace P.O.V.-<p>

Aline was wearing on his nerves. She kept grinding into his side and he kept moving to stop it. "Oh God." He said, as she did it again. He moved to the side, she just scooted closer to him. She was practically sitting on his lap. He moved closer to where Clary was sitting and she threw him a sympathetic look. Jace got up to throw away his trash and got a text from Clary.

_This is what 'Throwing a bone' looks like? :/ ~C_

_I'm about to puke. ~J_

As soon as he sent that he got one from Isabelle.

_Aline, really. It's one thing to go out with her, but it's another to let her rub on you in front of Clary. I am beyond mad at you at the moment._

_I'm not going to get in a serious relation ship with her, calm down. I'll go on a few dates and then I'll drop her._He responded.

Clary hadn't texted back yet, but Isabelle had sent him something_. _

_What if you fall in love with her?_

He chose to ignore that one. He made it to the trash can and threw away his tray. He text Alec.

_You should find an excuse to leave, and take me with you._

_It's not my fault you said yes when she asked you out. You're on your own._

_HELP ME PLEASE!_

_No._

_Fine._

Jace went back to the table and sat through a long period of time where nobody talked. The bell finally rang and they got up to leave. He walked quickly, but so did Aline.

"Hey, Jace what's your fourth hour?" She asked, smacking her gum.

"English." He said, which was a lie. He had math.

"With Foster?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well I have to go. Later, babe!" _Did she just call me 'babe'? _He thought, walking to his class. He sat in his chair and pulled out his math book. The bell rang and Mrs. Schurz started talking.

"We're having a test today." She said.

Jace rolled his eyes when he saw it only had 20 questions. He finished in ten minutes. For the rest of the hour he just sat at his desk and thought. He thought about Aline, wondering if there was a way that he could trick his mind into being happy when he was with her. But he quickly realized he could only be happy with Clary, but who knew where that was going?** (Except the author of course. Mwahah!)**

Clary P.O.V.-

Lunch was agonizing. She felt like she was holding the sky, and while she was moving it had fallen on her chest and made it impossible to breathe. Part of it was jealousy, the other part was because she had to refrain from laughing so often. When Aline moved closer to Jace she had to put her head in her hands, so she wouldn't burst into hysterics.

Clary wanted the week to be over. _One more day and it's Friday. _She thought. On her way to fourth hour Charles came up to her.

"Hey, Clare." _Jace is the only one who calls me that. _She thought, absentmindedly. "I'm going to pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow and we'll go to dinner and a movie, okay?" He said.

"Sure," She said. He planted a kiss right on her lips and she went ramrod stiff. He noticed and frowned. He said goodbye and walked away, while she was clenching her fist so hard, her fingernails were cutting into her palm.

When she got to Mr. Bender's class, he asked if she was okay. She nodded and went to her chair. She wanted to go home, she was ready to go cry on her bed like a five year old, cuddled up in blankets and pillows.

The day seemed to go on for ever. Math and Science were torture. She numbly did what she was supposed to. When the fact that she was going on a date with Charles his her. She shook her head.

She was walking to where she was supposed to meet Isabelle, and Charles came up behind her. _Why is he everywhere I go? _

"See you tomorrow Clare-Bear." He said, before walking away. Clary blanched. She walked out of the doors and saw that Isabelle and Simon were outside holding hands. Clary felt an irrational surge of jealousy. Why couldn't she be happy like that? She pulled out her phone and texted Isabelle.

_I'm gonna walk alone today. -C_

_You sure?_

_Yeah._

Clary walked down the road and turned her first corner. She saw Jace and he turned around, because he had heard her. He smiled and waited for her to catch up. She caught up to him and he said "Hi, Clare."

"Did you know that you're the only person who has ever called me that before I started to hang out with Charles?" She asked

"I've noticed it before, yes." He said

"They walked a few minutes without talking. Clary kept looking at him. She kept thinking of all of the years they had known each other. Could he really love me? She thought. I mean like maybe., but love might be stretching it a bit.

"Where's your new girlfriend. Did she not want to come home with you?"

"That's the thing. She wanted to come home little too much for my liking." Jace said.

"What happened to throwing her a bone?" Clary mocked.

"If that bone is showing her where my bed is, then I'll skip out on it."

"Oh please, you know you love her more than-" She stopped talking.

"More than who?" Jace asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Kaelie." She said, instead of her own name.

* * *

><p><strong>Is there any good Fanfictions you're reading? Rating doesn't matter, I want a TMI fic.<strong>

**REVIEW, and I'll send you a cardboard cut out of Jace Herondale! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**THIS IS THE LAST UPDATE UNTIL SATURDAY! SORRY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>I will respond to all of your reviews in the morning, there just isn't time for me to update tomorrow.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**

* * *

><p>Jace P.O.V.-<p>

Jace slept fitfully that night. He kept dreaming of marriage of all things. That would scare any 17 year old boy. What else bothered him, was that he couldn't see the bride. He got out of bed and paced his room. When he walked past the window, he saw Clary was sitting by her window, and the light in her room was on. He grabbed his phone and texted her.

Are you okay?

He asked.

Yeah, just nervous I guess.

She responded.

Why are you nervous.

About my date with Charles.

Why?

I don't like Charles, but I know that he likes me. I don't want to go on a date with him.

Why did you agree to go on a date with him if you don't like him?

He knew what she was going to say, before she even said it.

I figured I'd throw him a bone?

What about you, why are you up.

Just restless.

Sorry. : (

It's not your fault don't apologize.

He told her that all the time, but she didn't seem to understand.

I remember the first time you told me that. We were in third grade, and you lost something. You were so mad when I said sorry, but after all these years. I insist on saying it.

Jace was oddly pleased that she remembered something like that. It was one of the tings that he liked about her, she remembered the little things.

I have to go to bed, we do have school tomorrow. 33333

Jace smiled, the threes were a thing that they had started to do years ago, when they decided making hearts took too long. He waved at her and laid back in bed. He slept better after that.

When he woke up, it felt like he had been asleep for a few minutes. He got up and rubbed his eyes. He walked down the hall way to the bath room and saw that Isabelle was walking towards it too. She usually took along time in the bathroom. He broke into a run, so he could get their first. He got inside before she did and locked the door.

"Jace, I need to do my make up!" She said. Jace hear Alec yell "You took a shower last night, Iz!"

"I said 'makeup'! I don't need to shower!" She shouted. Jace walked across the room and pulled her drawer of makeup and hair devices off of it's railings. He unlocked the door and shoved it into her hands.

"There you go!" He said, shutting the door behind him. He heard her cuss at him and laughed. He got into the shower and let the water beat against his skin. The rhythm of it was relaxing. He eventually got out and went to his room to get dressed. He pulled on a black t-shirt and some jeans.

When he got to the kitchen Mayrse was cooking.

"Do you want to eat?" She asked.

"Yes please. Where's Max?" Max was the youngest Lightwood and was usually up with his mom.

"He stayed up too late reading his new book last night. He'll be sorry he missed you guys." She said.

"Tell him I said hi." Jace said. Mayrse set a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem. Where are Alec and Izzy?" She asked. Jace shrugged, as Isabelle walked in with her hair and makeup expertly done. She was wearing a sheer blue tank top that buttoned up the front and black jeans.

"See, Izzy, you don't need the bathroom to do your makeup." Jace said, in a happy voice.

"Shut your mouth!" Isabelle snapped.

"It's not like he's wrong." Alec said, walking in. He was wearing a dark red shirt that made him paler than he actually was.

"Do you two want breakfast?" Their mother asked. Both of them mumbled yes and sat down at the table, next to Jace.

They finished eating and walked outside, to wait for Sebastian, Clary, and Simon to come to the corner where they usually met. When they showed up it looked like Clary had been crying. Simon and Sebastian were flanked on either side of her. When they reached the Lightwoods all of them asked what was wrong. Clary looked at them and, with a stubbornness Jace didn't understand, said "Everything is just perfect."

"Okay, then. Let's go." Isabelle said.

Clary P.O.V.-

Tonight was Clary's date with Charles, and she was not happy. She wished she didn't have to go with Charles. He caught up with her on the way to Art.

"Hey, you excited about tonight he asked."

"Very." She lied.

"Me too, we could be school's cutest couple." He said cockily. Clary clenched her teeth together so she wouldn't say something she regretted. _He is such a cocky little… there isn't even a word to describe how much I hate him. _She thought.

"Maybe." She said.

"There's no maybe about it."

"Yes there is." She insisted.

Clary was happy when Jace walked into the art building and said "Hey, Clare." Saying Clare like it was a weapon. She was happy he did that. One of the things she loved about Jace: Only he could make words into weapons as well as he did.

"Bye, Charles." He walked to his spot as the teacher was talking. Clary ignored her until people started to get their paintings. She got hers and took it to the desk. She sat down next to Jace.

"Will you help me kill him?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"If that's what you want, of course."

"If only it wasn't illegal." Clary sighed.

"It's only illegal if you get caught." Jace pointed out. Clary laughed.

"So you'll help me?"

"Why not? He's an annoying little jerk. And if we go to jail, we'll go together."

"Thank you, but I don't think it would be the best if we killed a person." She said.

"Does he count as a person?" Jace asked, amazement written all over his face.

The teacher started to explain the competition. They were going to vote. Simple. 'You have until Tuesday to finish your paintings." The teacher said.

Clary looked at her canvas, and wondered if it was as good Jace said it was. _I have a chance to be in the top 5 at least. _She thought. She wasn't as good as her mom, but she was still talented. She looked at Charles who was glaring at Jace. Jace hadn't noticed and was painting. She was adding mote yellow to the sky, when her teacher walked up behind her.

"Clary this is beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you." Clary said

"No really! This is amazing!" Clary felt heat creep up her neck as she was being praised. Jace punched her lightly in the arm. "Told you so." He said, while smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

**I missed having wifi. So much. I came home and drooled at my laptop for a really long time. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my wifi. *does happy dance***

* * *

><p>Jace P.O.V.-<p>

Clary was glaring at Charles,(who was glaring at Jace), with a glower on her pretty face. Jace knew he should be working on his painting, but couldn't help himself from leaning over and whispering to Clary.

"Are you sure you don't want to go over there and kill him with the paintbrushes? I would hold him down." He said. Clary giggled, but stopped when the teacher looked at them with a withering expression on her face.

"But then we'll get caught and it will be illegal." She pointed out.

"Fine! Have it your way." Jace said indignantly.

"Shut up." Clary said, through her laughs. The bell rang, signaling it was time for them to leave. They were half way down the hall when Charles came up to them and caught Clary by the shoulder. She asked Jace to stay with them, he was only too happy to oblige.

"I was wondering if I could pick you up at 7:00 instead of 6:30?" Charles asked.

"Sure, that's fine." Clary said. She was smiling, but Jace could tell it was fake. He was surprised that Charles couldn't. _He must be denser that I thought he was. _Jace thought.

"Okay, thanks." Jace heard Charles say.

"No problem." Clary said, turning to Jace.

"You seemed happy to move the date to a later time." Jace observed.

"It was the only way to stay away from him longer." Clary said. Jace gave her a side hug.

"You really are one of the most complicated people I have ever met. I mean, if it wasn't illegal, which it is, I might remind you, you would murder the little weasel. But you won't cancel your date with him, because you're too concerned about his feelings." Jace mused. She returned his hug.

"Well, I know that we shouldn't let Seb see us hugging. Even if it is platonic. But maybe I want him to beat you." Clary said, letting go of him.

Jace laughed. "You know I could take him." Jace said. They were too the lunch room. Clary pushed open the doors and turned around to face him. "Or could you?" She asked, before disappearing into the crowd.

She got lost, being so short. Jace was taller than most of the people in his grade, so he could easily spot his siblings and friends. He looked for Aline, so he could avoid her. He saw her with a guy with brown hair and a letterman's jacket. She was straddling his waist and he had his hands up her shirt. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Jace laughed, relived that she wasn't going to take it too seriously if he broke up with her. Probably.

He went and sat down by his friends. They all mumbled their hello's.

"Where's Clary?" Simon asked.

"Getting food." Jace said, guessing that was where she probably was.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Simon asked. "They have mangoes!" He said, drawing the 'o' sound out.

I say I like mangoes once in a grocery store and he won't let me live it down!

Jace thought. "Tempting, but I'm not too hungry." He said. He looked at Alec and Isabelle, who had twin expressions of disgust and amusement on their faces. Jace wasn't sure why until Aline shoved herself onto the chair with him and pressed her side into his.

"Hey guys." She said, smacking some bubble gum. _She lives up to the snobby girl cliché. How pathetic is that? _Jace thought, before saying, "I'm going to get some food.

He got into the serving area and saw that they did, in fact, have mangoes. He grabbed one and a water bottle. He paid for them, and was going to leave, but he saw Clary at the end of the lunch line, talking to a girl he didn't know. He waited for her to notice him. When she did she walked out of the line to him.

"You never eat lunch, what's up?"

"Aline found me."

She smirked. "Sorry. You should get her to really, really like you, then dump her. Because no one likes her and she a witch." Clary said.

She was putting ideas into his head now. "I somehow doubt that would affect her. I saw her with her tongue in some guys mouth a few minutes ago."

"Lovely. You must be so heartbroken, because the one you love doesn't love you back!" She said dramatically. He looked at her. _You have no idea. _He thought to himself.

Clary P.O.V.-

Sitting next to Jace was slightly awkward. And the reason was because Aline was sitting there glaring at her so intensely, Clary felt like she should have been a convicted criminal or something. Clary was ignoring her and talking to her brother. He was asking about Charles. A subject she didn't want to talk about.

"Is he touchy? Because I swear if he is tonight, I will kill him." Sebastian said.

"I'll help you," Jace cut in, "we almost stabbed him with paintbrushes in art today." Aline laughed and said "Jace, you are _sooo_ funny!" Jace looked disgusted and Simon was pretending to commit suicide. Clary just looked back at her brother.

"Do Mom and Dad know about this?" He asked.

"No, I haven't talked to them in three weeks. They don't answer my calls, they're never home, and sometimes I think they are some sort of drug rulers or something."

"Do you think they might like to know these things?" Sebastian questioned, using the same patronizing voice.

"Yes, and if they answered my calls, they would know. You're more of a parent, than they are combined, so I think I'm okay with you knowing." She said. Aline cut in, seeing this as an opportunity to flirt with Sebastian, who had a set of dark eyes and light hair, that made him look interesting and attractive.

"That is so sweet that you do that for her!" She said. Sebastian made a remark similar to the one he had made to her before.

"Back off, Aline. I made it clear that I steer clear from whores." Aline's face was one of pure shock and indignation. She wasn't used to being rejected so much. Everyone else had to choke laughter down again. Aline got up and walked away. Everyone started to laugh.

"Thank you, Seb. She was looking at us like we were goldfish, and she was a cat." Jace said. Clary looked at Isabelle who was grinning at her. Clary rolled her eyes. The lunch bell rang and they walked out the door together. Alec and Sebastian went down the senior hall and left he other four. Simon and Jace left, leaving Clary with Izzy.

"So?" Isabelle asked.

"So, what?" Clary said.

"Have you decided if you liked Jace?"

"You already know that I like him, what are you talking about?" Clary was slightly confused at the moment.

"I know, it's just hard seeing you tow pine over each other and you're both too stubborn to admit it."

"Kind of." Clary said.

"I have to go to class any way. So later."

"Can you come to my house after school?" Clary asked.

"Don't you have a date with Charles?"

"Not until seven."

"Okay, see you after school." Izzy said as they walked their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

**To the guest who wants to know when the Clace is coming: Two or three more chapters, four at the most. Probably.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, but you don't either. We'll be sad and TMI-less together.**

* * *

><p>Jace P.O.V.-<p>

Jace wanted to go home. Hearing about a new algorithm for fractions, given by Mrs. Whitelaw, was the modern day equivalent of medieval torture. Mrs. Whitelaw voice gave "monotone" a whole new meaning. She didn't change his voice in any factor: pitch, volume, anything. It stayed completely and utterly the same for the whole period.

When Jace was about ready to start clawing out his eyes, the bell rang. He gathered his notes and went to his fifth hour. The teacher, Mr. Carstairs, started to say something about writing an essay, so Jace pulled out his paper and let his hand move until the bell rang. He passed his paper to the front and realized he didn't remember anything he had written. _I'm getting an 'F'. And Maryse is going to kill me. Oh well. _He thought. He went to sixth hour and talked to Alec the whole time.

"Do you think Aline will break up with you if Sebastian keeps insulting her long enough?" Alec asked him, halfway through class.

Jace turned to him. "Do you think I'm that lucky?"

"No, but it's funny that you can have any girl in the school except the one that you really want. That seems kind of clichéd."

"You're telling me that? I know that."

"What do you see in her, that you can't see in any other person?" Alec asked.

Jace could think of plenty of things, but chose to stay quiet.

When class was over they walked to the front of the school, where they would meet the rest of their friends. The girls were laughing hard and the two boys were smirking. Jace's heart jumped a little when he saw Clary and he briefly thought something about that being a girly thing to do. Clary and Izzy stopped laughing. Clary smiled at Jace and he was pleased to find it was real, instead of one of the fake ones she offered Charles.

Isabelle got up and stood next to Simon, and he kissed her cheek. Clary stood up and caught Sebastian by the arm. She whispered something in his ear. He shrugged and nodded. Clary smiled and hugged him. They all started to walk to their street. Not really talking about anything of importance.

At one point Charles drove past them and waved at Clary, she pretended not to see him and started talking to Alec about makeup. Izzy, Simon, and Jace were laughing. But Sebastian and Alec looked confused.

Clary looked over and smiled at Jace. He smiled back, happy that she wasn't happy with Charles as a boyfriend. Or what ever she considered him.

Clary P.O.V.-

Walking home from school was uneventful. Clary felt like blushing when she smiled back at Jace, because he had smiled so brightly at her and held her gaze for longer than she would have. When they made it to their road Simon gave Isabelle a light kiss and walked away. Simon always gave Isabelle soft quick kisses, like he was afraid if he did anything more something bad would happen. He thought that Izzy was out of his league, so he took things slow with her. Clary knew this because he had told her when he and Iz had become a couple.

When they got to the Lightwood's house, Jace and Alec walked inside, not bothering to ask why Isabelle wasn't coming with them. When they got to Clary's house, Sebastian made a b-line for the kitchen and Clary and Izzy went upstairs to Clary's room.

Isabelle kicked off her high heels and sat on Clary's bed.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

"Charles." Clary answered. Isabelle looked taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

Clary giggled and said, "I don't like him, this is the only date I will go on with him, I've promised myself that. And…"

"And what?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know how to tell him that." Clary said

"Just tell him."

"When?"

"After the date's finished. You said you were going to a movie, so do it when the movie's over." Isabelle suggested. "The sooner you get it done, the better you'll feel."

"Okay."

"So, Jace?" Iz started.

"I think he likes Aline." Clary said.

"NO!" Isabelle shouted, making Clary jump. "Clary Morgenstern, Jace Herondale is in love with you, and if you choose to ignore that fact, I will do something about it." Isabelle said.

Clary felt rears prickling the back of her eyes. She stood up and shut and locked her bedroom door. She turned around to face her friend.

"Isabelle, do you know how hard it is to believe you when he acts the way he does? He goes through girls and when he's done with them, they're broken. I would trust him with my _life, _but I don't know if I would trust him with my _heart_. What could he see in me? He could have any girl he wants, why on God's earth would he want me?" Clary said. Izzy stood up and wrapped her arms around Clary.

"It's okay, Clary. He loves you. Now look at me." Clary looked up, Isabelle was so much taller than she was. "Jace loves you. I don't know why, but I swear he is completely and utterly in love with you. And you have to understand that." Clary nodded. "Now, let's get you dolled up for your date! I want Charles to be broken by a beautiful Clary, not a pretty Clary."

"We're going to a movie, nothing too flashy." Clary warned. Isabelle just waved her hand in a dismissive matter, and that worried Clary.

After a few hours Clary was wearing a red version of Izzy's blue tank top, she didn't know she owned. A pair of dark skinny jeans, red ballet flats, and a silver necklace with a ruby on it, that Iz had lent her. She was wearing make up too, which she didn't usually wear.

Isabelle had called Alec and had him bring all of her make up and hair things. The result was Alec carrying four grocery bags full of foundations, eyeshadows, bronzers, blushes, mascaras, lipsticks, brushes, and a billion other things that Clary didn't know the name for. Isabelle sat Clary down at her desk and started muttering to herself. She was tapping her fingers and wiping things over Clary's eyes and lips and cheekbones. When she was done with her make up she curled Clary's hair, French braiding her hair into a sort of headband, when she was done using the iron.

"And finished! Now look!" She commanded, leading Clary to a mirror.

"Izzy, I look… Wow!" Clary stammered. She had on mascara, blush, lip gloss, and an eyeshadow that made her eyes look brighter green than usual.

"You can thank me after you break Charles's cocky heart." Isabelle said. "And in the event that me won't give you a ride home, call Jace. There's more than one reason I dressed you up tonight."

"Ohhh-kaaay." Clary said. She kind of wanted Jace to see her. She smiled at the thought. She sat on her window seat.

"I have to go, I've got homework to do." Isabelle said. Clary looked at the clock. It was 6:15, she still had forty five minutes. Clary looked over and saw that Izzy was struggling with her things.

"I'm going to help you with your things." Clary said, taking two of the bags from Isabelle's grasp.

"Don't let Jace see you."

"His room is right next to yours, though."

"I know, be careful!"

"Okay."

They took her stuff next door to Izzy's house. Isabelle made her sneak past Jace's room. Clary put Isabelle's things down and said she had to go. She gave Isabelle a hug and ran back to her house. She jumped onto the couch next to her brother.

"You look pretty." He said

"Thanks, Izzy got her hands on me."

"That explains it." He said/

"Yep. What are you watching?" She asked.

"_The Lion King."_

"Why?" Clary asked, Sebastian seemed too old for Disney movies.

"I killed Mufasa." Sebastian said in a completely serious tone.

"WHAT?!" Clary shrieked.

"I'm bored."

"I can tell." There was a knock on the door and Clary groaned, before getting up to answer it. It was Charles.

"You look great Clary." He said. She mumbled a thank you. Sebastian came up behind her.

"Charles, if she complains about you, if you were a jerk, if you say or do something that makes her uncomfortable, I swear I will kill you. And it will be slow and painful." Sebastian said.

Charles had turned slightly paler than before. "Okay." He squeaked.

"Bye, Seb!" Clary said walking out of the door. She smiled, but was thinking more along the lines of END ME NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm updating tomorrow! <strong>

**Review, could we get 70 reviews on this chapter? Please? Because you love me... or my story, either one really.**


	10. Chapter 10

**We got 75 reviews! I love you guys!**

**Jazzy: I thought about him wrecking the date, but I couldn't get it to work out.**

**There's other guest questions, I just can't remember them all. So here is Chapter 10! Yayayayay!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own TMI, because despite my hardest efforts, Cassandra Clare refuses to give me rights to them.**

* * *

><p>Jace P.O.V.-<p>

Jace was laying on his bed, glaring at his cell phone, as if that would stop Aline from texting him. Receiving 10 messages per minute was starting to get old. He put his phone on his nightstand and muted the volume. _I didn't give her my number. _He thought. He grabbed his phone and went out into the hallway. He walked past Isabelle's door and heard Clary say something about having to leave. He slipped back into his room. He wasn't quite sure he could handle seeing her at the moment.

He poked his head out of the door and saw a red shirt fluttering around a corner. He sighed and leaned against the door frame. Alec walked out of his room and laughed at Jace.

"Shut up."

Alec just grinned. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Jace shrugged and went downstairs with his brother. Jace walked into the living room and Alec wasn't there. He picked up the remote and sat on the couch. Alec walked in a few minutes later with a huge bowl of popcorn. Jace took a handful.

"Hey," Alec protested. Jace ignored him and took more popcorn. Alec snorted.

Jace pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Look at this." He said, holding his phone out to Alec.

"123 messages? That is… kind of pathetic." Alec said.

"Should I open them?" Jace asked. Alec nodded and Jace opened them. Half of them were asking where "Jacey" was, what he was doing, if he wanted to hang out. The other half were selfies. "I'm deleting these." Jace said. Alec agreed.

"Well wasn't that great? You have enough pictures to look at her twice a day for three years!" Alec said, with fake enthusiasm.

"No." Jace said. They finally found a cheesy movie to watch when Isabelle came in and asked what they were watching and sat down. Jace occasionally looked at his phone. Aline had stopped texting him, finally. He turned up his volume and watched the movie in silence. When the popcorn was gone he got up and announced that he would save them all by making more. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple bags of it. When he was done making it, he walked back into the living room. Izzy and Alec were starting the sequel to the movie they had just watched.

"Oh well isn't this great. That movie shouldn't get a sequel, it didn't deserve one." Jace said. Alec laughed and Isabelle shushed him. She also took his popcorn. He glared at her and took it back. He felt his phone vibrate and looked at it. It was from Clary.

Will you come pick me up? I'm at the movie theatre on Main Street.

Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes.

Thx.

He stood up.

"What?" Alec and Izzy asked.

"I'm going to get Clary." He said. Isabelle looked pissed.

Clary P.O.V.-

Clary was starting to get cold, and her shoulder hurt. She was waiting for Jace to come and pick her up. The date was boring and annoying. Charles had decided where they were going for dinner. And as soon as Clary's dinner had shown up, he finished his and made them leave. The whole time, he had talked about how amazing he was and about how he had won the state football game as quarter back. Clary had zoned out halfway through his fifth tirade. They walked out to his car and drove to the movie theater. He had decided what movie to watch. Once they were in the theatre, Clary had dimmed her phone and texted Simon. He had laughed at her and she gave up.

The credits were over when Charles grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the movie theatre.

"What did you think of the movie?" He asked.

"It was good." Clary lied, she didn't know how the movie was, she didn't pay attention after the first zombie was killed. He walked closet to her, pushing her against a wall. Clary went still. He kissed her, hands on the side of her head. She didn't respond, but put her hands on his chest, trying to push him away. He pulled back grinning and breathing hard. _I'm going to hurt him. _She thought. He started to kiss her neck and she shoved as hard as she could against his chest. He backed away.

"Charles, no!" She said.

"No? Why?" He looked shocked. He probably wasn't used to being rejected.

"I don't like you." She said quickly.

"What? Why? Wait is this because of Jace?" he hissed at her.

"Jace has nothing to do with this." She said, even though it was a lie.

"Fine, why don't you like me then?" He asked, his lip curled into a snarl.

"Where do I start? You're cocky, selfish, conceited, rude, annoying. Do I have to go on?" She asked.

He snarled and moved his hand closer to her. She kneed him in the groin and he shoved her shoulder into the brick wall. Hard. Muttering a 'Slut' before walking away, leaving her alone on the sidewalk. He drove away quickly, his tires skidding on the pavement.

She put her fingers to her shoulder and pulled them back, wet. She was bleeding. She went into the bathroom and cleaned her shoulder. It was tore up, and needed to be bandaged, most likely. She texted Jace and waited for him to show up.

She looked down the road to see if he was there yet. He wasn't. Three men, all in their thirties, had asked if she needed help. Clary had pepper sprayed the first two, and completely ignored the third, acting like she didn't even know he was there. He eventually got flustered and walked away. She was scrolling through her pictures and Jace pulled up, getting out of the car and running to her.

"Why didn't Charles take you home?" Jace asked, clearly upset.

"I blew him off." Clary said, grinning.

Jace smiled and laughed. "What about your girlfriend?" She asked.

"She has sent me over one hundred texts and I haven't responded." He said, nodding his head slowly.

He looked up and saw her shoulder. His face contorted into a snarl.

"What the hell did he do to you?!" Jace almost shouted.

"He pushed me into a wall when I turned him down."

His hand found his way to hers and clutched it protectively. He looked like he was going to explode.

"You don't have to get murder charges," She said, "We can have Sebastian do it, or we can do it while he sleeps." He looked at her hand in his and the side of his mouth notched up into a smile.

"Let's go, you're freezing." Jace said. They walked into the car and when Jace started the car, she smiled at him and grabbed his hand again. For the first time that night, her smile was real.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm updating tomorrow or on Saturday. I'm not sure. <strong>

**How did you like it? You should tell me. *Nudge, nudge.***

**Thank you again for all of your reviews, I love them!**


	11. Chapter 11

**20 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! YES MINIONS! Okay, now that that's over here's chapter 11! I have a feeling you'll like it.**

**And I saw a baby Jace today, at** Wal-Mart.** I swear, he looked like Jace would as a baby, and I would have taken a picture if the mother wasn't glaring at me, while I was staring in disblief at her child.**

**Disclaimer: I am undoubtedly Cassandra Clare. Okay no I'm not.**

* * *

><p>Jace P.O.V.-<p>

Holding Clary's hand felt right, it fit perfectly in his. And once again he felt like he was having girlish thoughts. _She kills me. _He thought. Looking at her in the passenger's seat, he had a desire to protect her, even though he knew she didn't need it.

He had one thought running through his head. _Charles that bastard, he's going to get killed, brought back to life and then killed again. More than once. _Jace had to hand it to him though, Charles was brave enough to do something to Clary. Even Jace wouldn't have done that, Clary was a spit fire. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Thanks for picking me up, by the way." Clary said.

"Why did you call me instead of Simon or Seb?" Jace asked.

"I don't know, just thought of you first, I guess."

"Hmm." Jace said. On the outside he was remaining completely stoic. On the inside he was screaming like a fan girl. **(A.N. *cough* you guys *cough*) **They sat driving for a while, before he said. "You look pretty."

Clary blushed and looked pleased by the comment. "Thanks," She said, "Isabelle insisted I look pretty when Charles got turned down for once in his life."

"So how's your shoulder?" Jace said, laughing at his sister's antics.

"It hurts a bit, but I'll be fine." Clary said.

"I don't think I would dare to do that to you. I'd be concerned for my life." Jace said. "I also think it would ruin the "perfect boy" image he tries so hard to maintain." Clary nodded and Jace smiled again.

They finally reached her house and he walked her to the front porch. She looked up at him and he felt the urge to protect this petite redhead again. She gave him a tight hug and he hugged her back. He was subconsciously aware of how their bodies fit together just as well as their hands had. They stayed like that, just holding each other, before they split apart at the same time. She opened the door and stepped in side.

"Thanks, again, Jace." She said.

"You're welcome" Jace responded. He started walking away when he heard "JONATHAN!" being screamed by Clary. He walked to his car and drove over to his house laughing. He parked in his garage and went inside to tell Izzy and Alec what had happened.

They were still sitting in the living room when he walked in.

"Tell me now." Isabelle said. So he explained.

"When she tells Seb, Charles is so _freaking screwed._" Isabelle said.

"I know." Jace said.

"Wait he made her bleed?" Alec asked. "How bad was it?"

"I don't know." Jace said. Isabelle looked extremely unhappy, and muttered something like bastard under her breath.

"Story of his life." Alec and Jace said at he same time. They grinned at each other.

Clary P.O.V.-

Sebastian was pacing around Clary's room, muttering long strings of swear words about Charles under his breath. _Everyone is taking this more serious than I am. _Clary thought. She was sitting on her bed.

"Seb, are you okay? You're taking this harder than I am." She said, voicing her thoughts. He turned and looked at her, noticing her shoulder for the first time. She had left that piece of information out of the story.

"Did he do that to you?" He asked, his voice low and dangerously measured. Clary only nodded. Sebastian said a nasty word and sat next to her on her bed.

"Are you okay, Clary?" He asked.

She nodded again. "So, what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"If he comes near me, I am going to threaten his life. And I have you and Jace and me, of course. Who would all be willing to hurt him, so I think he would get the message."

"You realize that I'm going to do something about his right?"

"Yeah."

"He's such a *insert swear word of choice*."

"I know."

"Well, if you're okay, I'm gonna go to bed." Sebastian said.

"I'm fine." She gave him a small hug and he left. She got into the shower and put on a tank top and a loose fitting pair of shorts. She pulled her curling hair into a bun and scrubbed the makeup off of her face, until the skin was red and raw. She walked out of her bathroom and sat on the cushioned bench next to her window. She curled up in the blankets and pillows that lined it. She text Jace again

Thanks for the fifth time tonight. Night.

No problem, see you later.

Then she texted Isabelle. She saw a light flip on in Izzy's room then she got: _WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WAS HE THINKING?! HE HAS A LOT OF NERVE TO DO THAT! _

I know. she texted back. _He's gotten what he wanted for too long and got mad when I took that from him. _

I think that Jace would be better for you. He would be better WITH you.

Isabelle text her.

Izzy, it's complicated.

How?

Sebastian would kill him. 2.) he has a girlfriend. 3.) He wouldn't want to make things awkward. 4.) He thinks he's too dignified to make the first move.

Clary waited for an answer, but it took a long time. She looked into Izzy's room. Isabelle was standing on her balcony, signaling for Clary to do the same. Clary stepped out into the brisk air.

Isabelle's voice softened a bit when she saw Clary. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"That's good." There was a muffled voice from inside Isabelle's house.

"I've got to go!" Isabelle said. "Bye!"

Clary walked inside her room and started at her phone until she finally made a decision. She typed: Do you really love me? And started at her thumb, that was hovering over the send button.

Jace P.O.V.-

When Jace finally texted Aline back it was five words.

I'm breaking up with you.

This was the response.

WHAT THE F WE'RE PERFECT. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'RE ADORABLE WITH ME.

Jace laughed.

I have seen you kissing at least five other guys, and we started dating two days ago, you'll rebound. And there's the small issue of me not liking you.

He didn't get a reply after that. He chuckled. He laid on his bed and smiled.

He got up and went into the kitchen and found Isabelle taking a selfie.

"Always refreshing to see my narcissistic sister admiring herself." He said.

"I'm sorry that some people aren't attractive as others." She retorted. Jace reeled back in fake astonishment.

"No need to be bitter. My beauty has been compared to that of the sun's."

She looked at him, her face placid. "You give people headaches, and blind people."

"With my brilliance?" Jace asked grinning.

"With your cockiness."

"Cockiness can't blind."

"Oh, yes it can." Isabelle said.

"Okay, then." Jace said, grabbing an apple from the counter and sitting across from Isabelle.

She put her phone down and looked at him. "You know Clary likes you, right?" She asked.

"According to you, yes." He said.

"That's because it's true!" She exclaimed.

"Clary is better off with out me."

"Why is that?"

"She better than I am. She deserves someone better than me."

Izzy's face softened. "She could make you better." Isabelle suggested. He looked at her.

"If she likes me she can tell me." He said.

"That's what she said!" Isabelle said, loudly.

"Good for her." He said, emotionlessly.

Jace put his apple down and a minute passed. Max walked in and asked. "Why is Izzy shrilling again?"

"Again?" Isabelle asked indignantly.

Max sat down next to Jace. "Yes, again, dear sister." Jace said.

"Any way, why is she screaming?"

"She says… you know what, you're too young for this." Jace said.

"You always say that. I'm ten. Now tell me." Max said, staring stonily at Jace.

"Fine, she said that I should ask Clary out." Jace said, "Happy?"

"You should!" Max said happily.

"I see what's happening. She set you up didn't she?" Jace said pointing at Izzy.

"No, you're just happier when she's around. And you talk about her _a lot._"

"So do you!"

"She buys me comics!"

Jace slammed his hand on the table. "You're becoming a team. I'm going to get Alec. This is war!"

"You wouldn't do that." Max said.

"Quiet you!" Jace scolded. Max giggled, his glasses threatening to fall off of his face. Jace smiled as Maryse walked in.

"Why are you being so loud? People are trying to sleep." She said at the same time as Jace got a text.

Shut up.- A

I will endeavor to oblige.

He responded, smothering his laughter.

"Bed." Maryse told Max.

"Mom!" He protested.

"No, go to bed." Max grumbled and stood up saying goodnight to Izzy and Jace. When his mother and Max were out of the room Isabelle said. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Jace asked.

"About Clary, bastard."

"Izzy, language. And besides," he said, seeing her expression. "I already told you."

"Okay, but do you _love _her?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good." Isabelle said. Jace's phone chimed and he looked at it, feeling the blood run out of his face when he read what it said.

"Jace, are you okay? You just went white. Jace, Jace! Are you okay, what happened?" Isabelle said. He held his phone up to her.

"Oh, good! She finally did something." Izzy said, leaning back in her chair. He looked back at the screen: _Do you really love me?- Clary. _Crap.

Clary P.O.V.-

Clary was pacing her room, like Sebastian had been doing earlier. Her phone was laying on the floor opposite of her window. She had thrown it after she had hit send. She walked over to it and picked it up. The screen hadn't been shattered, thankfully. She put it on her bed and pulled her ipod out of a drawer in her desk and put the headphones on, blasting the music. She sat on her window seat, and saw her phone light up.

Come outside.-J

Okay-C

She walked down the stairs and snuck past Sebastian, who was sleeping on the couch. She slipped out the door and ran out back. She saw Jace and a random thought pierced her mind. _He would be an angel if he had wings. _The moonlight was casting shadows and angels across his face. Her thoughts were drowned out, by her own heart beat. She reached him and they stood in an awkward silence.

"Jace, I'm so sor-" She started, before she was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers. She put her arms around his neck pressing him closer to her. His mouth was warm and tasted like lemons. He made a deep guttural sound somewhere in his throat and put his hands on her hips. They stood kissing, before Jace broke away from her. "Does that answer your question?" He asked quietly, his lips brushing against hers softly.

She nodded and said, "I never believed Izzy when she told me you liked me."

"Love." Jace corrected, making Clary blush. She curled her thin fingers into his hair and he moved his hands up to her face, and ran his thumbs under her eyes; she had been crying. "I'm going to take this as a yes." Clary said.

"I would be kind of confused if you didn't." Jace said, smiling.

Clary kissed him again, and he ran his hands up her arms. She suddenly realized that she was cold. She shivered and Jace noticed.

"You should go inside, you're cold."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Okay."

"I think Isabelle has been waiting for this moment for a long time." Clary said.

"What?" Jace asked, drawing his gaze to where Clary's was. Isabelle was standing in his room, taking pictures on her phone. She saw them looking and made a gesture with her hands, signaling them to continue. Clary put her head on Jace's chest. "Jace," She said. "I don't know how we're going to explain this to Sebastian." She felt him freeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Clace! There it is! This is the moment you've been waiting for.<strong>

**Review, all of you. I'm not even kidding. Every single one of the 100+ people reading this need to review this chapter. I am not freaking kidding. I want all of you to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**35 reviews on that last chapter! It wasn't all of you, but it was still alot!**

**The beginning of this chapter is kind of fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, but I have decided someday I will. I just have to try harder.**

* * *

><p>Jace P.O.V-<p>

Jace was exalted. He never thought that he would actually be with Clary. Now with her arms around his neck, he felt like he was on top of the world. Clary smiled at him through her long eyelashes. "So I guess Isabelle was right for once." She said.

"Yes, I suppose that we should give her that." Jace said jokingly. Clary looked perfect to him. He kissed her again lightly and she wrapped her arms tighter around him. He tilted her head, opening her mouth slightly. Her skin was warm to him, but he could tell she was cold. He pulled her away and led her to a porch swing . He sat, pulling Clary to his side. She put her head on his shoulder and smiled again. _She's mine, _He thought, _finally. _

"What are the chances we were the only ones not seeing this coming?" He asked.

"I would say about 10 percent." She said sarcastically. He looked up to his sister's window and saw that she had gathered Alec and Max to spy on Jace and Clary with her. She was grinning and texting someone-Probably Simon- avidly.

"Is she going to stop?" Clary asked, looking up at Izzy and her brothers.

"Not until we do." Jace responded. He grinned wickedly at her and gathered her up in his arms. She pressed her lips to his and he responded my by curling his hands into her hair. She laughed and said, "Jace, I have to go back before Seb wakes up."

He groaned. "Fine."

"Come over tomorrow to help me explain _this_," She said, gesturing between the two of them with her hand, "To my brother."

"I thought you wanted me alive." Jace complained to her. He saw her giving him a look. "Fine, call me when you want me to come over."

"Deal." He gave her one quick kiss and they walked away from each other.

Jace walked into his room, he saw that his siblings had migrated from Isabelle's to his. Alec was sleeping, and Isabelle and Max were grinning like maniacs.

"By the looks on your faces, you've killed Alec and are going to do the same to me. Should I be nervous?" He said, sitting on his piano bench.

"No, but I am so happy!" Izzy squealed. "I was right! Tell me I was right!"

"You were right." Jace admitted.

"Yay!" She said. Max walked to Jace and sat next to him.

"Are you happy now, Jace?" Max asked.

"What do you mean 'now'?" Jace asked. Max got up next to Jace's ear and whispered, "Are you….. Complete?" Jace drew his eyebrows together. Why would a ten year old think of something like that? Jace nodded. "Yeah, Max. I am."

"Good." Max said. Isabelle was taking picture of them on the piano bench. Jace glared at her.

"Why don't you go to a photography course at college? You take enough pictures." Jace said.

"I would rather be a stalker." She said.

"Stalkers don't get paid." Jace pointed out.

Alec stirred in his sleep and muttered something that sounded like "Magnus".

"What was that?" Jace asked. Isabelle looked like she knew something, but didn't say anything to Jace. Jace was about to ask her, but Alec sat up.

"Sleeping Beauty arises!" Jace said, smirking.

"Shut up, Jace." Alec said. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Night-night, Sleepy."

"Oh, shut up, Jace!" Isabelle laughed and so did Max.

"He's so pissy when he's tired." Isabelle said, laughing.

"I should go to bed to." Jace said.

"Max, bed." Isabelle commanded. Max looked like he was about to argue, but said goodnight to them both and walked out of the room.

"Are you happy with your girlfriend now?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes." Jace said. Isabelle walked over to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Clary is my best friend. If you hurt her, I will never speak to you and I will _help _Sebastian kill you. Got it?" Isabelle threatened.

"Isabelle, do you think I would hurt her? And if I did hurt her, that I would get away with it and live?" Jace asked.

"Not intentionally, but it's still nice to get a point across." She said.

"You don't have to worry about me hurting her," Jace assured his sister. "I love her."

Clary P.O.V.-

Clary ran to the front of her house and slipped in the front door. Sebastian was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Where were you?" He asked, menacingly.

"Outside." Clary said vaguely.

"Why were you outside?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went outside for from fresh air."

"You have a balcony, stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying!" Clary said. _If he finds out, I am _so_ screwed. _She thought.

"Well, you're going to bed."

"What am I five?" She asked.

"No, but it's past eleven at night." Sebastian said, looking down at her.

Is it really that late?

She thought to herself, but said, "I'll go to bed then."

"Fine, but tell me what you were doing outside." Sebastian insisted.

"I told you, I couldn't sleep."

"How often do you do this?" He asked.

"Not that often." She said, he pulled her into a hug and said goodnight before letting her go to her room.

"That was way too close." She muttered, under her breath. She got to her room and picked up her phone. She had four text messages. One from Jace that said: _Love you._

One from Alec that said: _About time, genius._

One from Isabelle that said: _I am sending you ALL of the pictures I took!_

And one from Simon in all caps: _IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH, MORGENSTERN! REALLY, EVEN _I _SAW THIS COMING, AND I'M A HOPELESS ROMANTIC!_

Well, I didn't think that it would ever happen!

She defended herself.

THAT'S NO EXCUSE!

Shut up, Lewis!

I'm happy for you though Clary.

Thanks, I have to go before Isabelle blows up my phone. Love you dork.

Goodnight, love you, too.

She decided not to read all of Isabelle's texts so she called her.

"I was right, tell me I'm right." Isabelle said, instead of answering.

"You were right." Clary allowed.

"I know! You two are so cute together. It's adorable!"

Iz, calm down." Clary said, laughing.

"How can you tell me to be calm, when I was right about something this important?!"

"I don't know, but thanks."

"No problem, you're my best friend. I want you to be happy." Isabelle said.

"Thank you, Izzy. I think you made the decision for me." Clary said.

"I did! So how was the date with Charles?" Isabelle asked, changing the subject. When she was done, Isabelle muttered something.

"What?" Clary asked.

"I said, "That bastard."

"Lots of people are saying that." Clary said, agreeing with her friend.

"It's because it's true." Isabelle said. Clary yawned.

"I'll talk tomorrow, I have to sleep."

"Night, Clary." Isabelle said.

"Goodnight, Izzy." Clary said, hanging up. Clary fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. And she dreamt of Jace and herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I won't update tomorrow, but maybe on Wednesday.<strong>

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. AND I WILL SEND YOU A BOX OF CANDY OR SOMETHING! I'M NOT KIDDING REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the late update. Me and my friend babysat for her sister overnight, so I didn't get to update.**

**I hate to say it, but I'm starting school on the 20th, so unless I'm done with the story by then, updates will get irregular, and probably shorter. I'll do my best to update, but I'm not sure how well I can balance all of it. Sorry. :(**

* * *

><p>Jace P.O.V.-<p>

Jace didn't fall asleep until after 1. He was too excited to sleep. When he woke up he thought that it was a dream, until he went down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and Max and Isabelle, who were never up before nine, were beaming. Alec had his face down on the table.

"And you get offended when I call you Sleeping Beauty." Jace said. A muffled response that sounded like 'duck goo' was uttered from Alec. "Language, dearest!" Jace said in a sing song voice. Alec's head snapped up.

"You finally got what you wanted, can you please stop insulting people for five minutes?" Alec asked, glaring at Jace.

"I'm not sure I entirely understand that." Jace said.

"Really, because I understood it perfectly." A deep voice said. Jace turned around to see Robert Lightwood standing in the door way of the kitchen. Alec, Isabelle, and Jace were staring at him in amazement. Max, however, was taking action. He jumped out of his chair and ran to Robert, throwing his long arms around his father's torso.

"Hey guys." Robert said, wrapping his arms around Max.

"W-w-when did you get home?" Isabelle sputtered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"About five minutes ago. Where's your mom?"

"I think she's getting ready to go to a meeting." Alec said. Robert had been gone for three months, and they hadn't expected him to come home for about three more weeks. Give or take.

"Come here." Robert said to Alec, Izzy, and Jace. Alec and Isabelle walked over to him, but Jace hung back. He knew that the Lightwoods considered him part of the family, but he still felt like he was intruding on moments like this. Alec and Isabelle gave their father hugs and Jace sat down. He fleeting thought that he should leave and go back to his room. Robert let go of his children and motioned for Jace to come over. Jace walked to his adoptive father and was pulled into a strong hug. Robert pat his back and let him go.

"So, what's for breakfast?" He asked.

All four of the kids shrugged and muttered something about cereal or toast or something else involving breakfast foods. Robert nodded. Maryse walked into the kitchen, rummaging through her purse. "Kids, you'll have to find something to eat this morning. If I don't leave soon, I'll be late." She looked up and jumped back, covering her mouth with her hand. "Robert, what-" She was cut off by her husband closing the distance between them and pulling her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms a round his neck and smiled, tears making her eyes gleam. She looked up at him. "I have to go, but I'll be back in a few hours. She gave him a quick kiss and walked out the door, saying goodbye to all of them.

"What do you want to do?" Isabelle spoke up. "I have to go shopping, but I'll be back this afternoon.

"I'm going to have to leave sometime, but I'm mostly free today." Jace said, wishing he didn't have to talk to Sebastian.

"I'm here all day long." Max said, happily.

"Me too." Alec said.

"Great!" Robert said. "Now, I need food." Isabelle grabbed her bagel from the toaster and smeared cream cheese on it. She said goodbye and grabbed her purse, walking out the door. Jace poured some cereal quickly and ate. He went upstairs and took a short shower. He put on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. Usually he would have worn basketball shorts, but he didn't want to look sloppy today. He went downstairs to see Max and Robert on the couch, laughing. It seemed like a "Father- Son" moment, and Jace didn't want to interrupt that. He walked back up the stairs and laid on his bed. After half an hour, he went back downstairs and saw that Alec had joined. Jace walked into the living room and sat on a love seat.

Robert looked at Jace. "Max tells me that you have a new girlfriend." He said, looking slyly at Jace.

Jace shrugged, too surprised to answer right away. "Don't look so surprised, I get a new one all the time." He said.

"Yes," Alec spoke up, "But this one is different."

"Jealous, son?" Robert asked, looking amused.

"No, why would I be jealous?" Alec asked. Robert shrugged.

"So, who is it?" HE asked Jace.

"Well," Jace started.

"It's Clary!" Max exclaimed excitedly, eager to get to the point

Their father's eyebrows shot up to his hair line. "Morgenstern?" Robert asked, his face belaying his shock.

Jace smiled and leaned back in his seat. He nodded, pleased with the shocked look on his adoptive father's face.

Clary P.O.V.-

Clary was sucking up to Sebastian like a professional **(That sounded kind of perverted. :/) **She had made him breakfast and spent time with him all day. He didn't seem to be in a bad mood, so she went to her room and called Jace.

"Hey." He answered.

"Hi, can you come over now? I want to get this out of the way." She said. She was worried that Seb would throw a conniption fit, then go flying into a fit of rage.

"Yeah," he said, "I'll try to be over there as soon as I can."

"Thank you so much." She said.

"No problem. Love you." Jace said, hesitantly. Clary blushed.

"I love you too. See you soon." She said, hanging up. The doorbell rang as soon as she stepped off of the last stair. She saw that Sebastian was in the living room reading. _It's now or never. _She thought. She answered the door and saw that Jace wore the same worried expression she did.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." She said. "Let's do this." He nodded and they walked into the living room at the same time. Jace grabbed her hand and she looked at him, but he was staring straight ahead. Clary cleared her throat and her brother looked up from his book. He took in the scene before him.

Clary waited for all hell to break lose as he opened his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to write more, but I wanted to have a cliff hanger, so I didn't. :)<strong>

**I'll try to update soon. **

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry about the wait. Even though it wasn't THAT long. So on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. I'm trying to handle it as well as I can.**

* * *

><p><em>Jace grabbed her hand and she looked at him, but he was staring straight ahead. Clary cleared her throat and her brother looked up from his book. He took in the scene before him.<em>

_Clary waited for all hell to break loose as he opened his mouth._

* * *

><p>Clary P.O.V.-<p>

Please don't kill Jace. Please don't kill Jace. What ever you do,

please _do not kill Jace. _Clary was repeating in her head. Sebastian took in a deep breath, and let it out. Him being silent was almost worse than having him yell. Her brother stood up and walked into the kitchen. Clary looked at Jace, who shrugged, looking as confused as he was. Clary heard a thump, followed by a loud banging sound. Sebastian walked back in.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" Clary said.

"Why did you become involved with Jace when I told you not to?" Sebastian said calmly. He was calm. Scary calm. This showed how pissed off he really was. There wouldn't be any yelling, most likely. Just verbal insults delivered in a soft, low voice.

"Seb, he's not going to hurt me." Clary said.

"You don't know that! You've never had a real boyfriend before! You. Are. Clueless." Sebastian said.

"I won't hurt her." Jace said, repeating Clary's words. Sebastian drew in a shaky breath.

"You will not touch her, talk to her, or even _think _about her in a way that I would not approve of, understood?" Sebastian said. "But, that would mean she didn't know you, and that's out of the question, apparently." He added, mostly to himself. Clary looked at Jace. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I won't." Jace said.

"I'm going to kill you." Seb muttered.

"Jonathan!" Clary exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Her brother said, shaking his head. "Fine, but I will _bleed you while you sleep, _if you do anything to her."

"I understand. It's been established by several people that I won't get away with that without being killed." Jace said, sarcasm sinking into his voice. Clary shot a warning look at him. He shut his eyes and opened then again.

"I hope you do understand," Sebastian said, "Remember, murder's only illegal if I get caught." Jace opened his mouth, as Clary started to laugh. She was relieved that no one had been killed. If she was being honest, she expected at least one of the boys to come out of it with a bruise. Sebastian sat back down on the couch. He picked up his book, and started to read. Clary could tell that he was having trouble with the idea she was dating Jace now. She decided to leave before he changed his mind.

"Come here." She said, dragging Jace to the stairs.

"Don't you dare go in to your room!" Seb said.

"He's been in my room before." Clary said.

"That was before you two were dating!"

"Don't worry," Jace cut in, "I really don't have a desire to die any time soon." Seb snorted. Jace and Clary walked up the stairs to her room, hands still joined. When they got to the top of the stairs, she heard Sebastian say something about keeping the door open. She rolled her eyes and walked down the hall way to her room. She shut the door and sat at her desk.

"That went a lot better than I thought it was going to." She said.

"It involved a lot less yelling than I thought it would." Jace inquired. "But," He said, grinning wolfishly, "that means that I can do this." He walked across the room, and pulled her up from the chair, into his arms. She laughed.

"That was so cheesy." She said into his chest.

"You liked it." He said, pulling her mouth to his. She smiled again and kissed him back. She pulled away. "Okay, you need to stop."

Jace looked disappointed. "Not fair." He whined, mimicking what a four year old would sound like. She smacked him on the chest.

"Shut up."

She sat back down at her desk and Jace sat on the window seat. "What are you going to do about Charles? We go back to school in a day, and he is most likely going to be there." Jace said.

"I'm guessing Seb will take care of him. And you. And possibly Simon and Alec. I'm going to ignore him. If he doesn't talk to me, he can't give me fake apologies and excuses. I'm sure he meant to do what he did, he can't change that by telling me it was on accident." Clary said. She blushed as she realized she had just ranted.

"I don't even know what I'm going to do to him. I mean, I know that I want to beat him, but I feel like that should be something your brother does." Jace said, looking out the window.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She said. Jace's phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"I've gotta go."

"Why?"

"Dad's home and he wants to do something as a family." She nodded. Clary kind of wished that her parents were home more often, but they were so committed to their jobs, that there was no way they could be home.

"Bye." She said. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss, before walking out of her room. She laid on her bed, and stared at her ceiling. _And this is where everything suddenly decides to blow up in my face. _She thought.

Jace P.O.V.-

Jace walked down Clary's stairs, and out the living room, but not before Sebastian gave him the most menacing look he had ever seen. He walked down the street to his house. He stepped through the door way and kicked off his shoes. Max came barreling down the hallway, from the living room.

"Jace! Jace! We're going to the movies! And Dad said that I could pick! Now we just need to wait for Izzy and Mom to get home!" Max exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Awesome, what are you going to choose?" Jace asked. Knowing Max, it would be something with superheroes or magic in it.

"I don't know, I'll see what movies are there when we get to the movie theatre!"

Superheroes it is.

Jace thought, smiling, as Max ran around the corner, his socks making him slide on the hard wood floor. Max disappeared around the corner and Jace heard a crash. _I think I should see what that was. _He thought, walking down the hall way.

Max chose a superhero movie. Not that it surprised anyone, though. Jace zoned out halfway through the movie, only to be snapped out of it by Izzy when the movie was done.

"I can't believed you zoned out for that long." Alec said. They were sitting in the back sear of their mom's van, which they rarely used.

"I don't even know what I was thinking about. I was just… gone." Jace said. Isabelle was grinning. He looked at her. She looked like she was restraining herself from jumping like Max had earlier. "Drop the idea right now." Jace threatened her. She smiled again and pulled out her phone.

"Where do you guys want to go for dinner?" Maryse asked.

"I don't care." Jace and Izzy muttered. Alec didn't say anything. Max, it seemed, had had way too much sugar to day. He was usually hyper when he didn't have his nose buried in a book, but this was crazy. "Golden Corral! No, Baskin Robin's! No, Dairy Queen!" He shouted.

"How about I make pizza?" Maryse suggested. There was a chorus of agreements. Maryse was an amazing cook. It was honestly a shame that Isabelle hadn't inherited an ounce of Maryse's ability to cook. "Okay, then, I'll make pizza." She said

By the time they were home, Max had found a book in the back seat and stopped talking. They walked inside and Maryse headed for the kitchen. Robert and the siblings went to the living room. Max was still reading. He had walked out of the car, up the stairs, and into the living room without looking up once. Jace was impressed.

"How'd you like the movie?" Robert asked them, turning on the T.V.

"I liked it." Max said, not looking up.

Alec agreed. Isabelle said she liked the actor who played the main character.

"What did you like, Jace?" Robert asked.

"The beginning." Jace said. Alec face palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Review for virtual cookies! (::) (::) (::)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I haven't been able to update because of school and homework and just a bunch of other crap has come up, but here I am. I'm still alive! YAAYAYAY!**

**Disclaimer: ... ... ... You already know I don't own anything.**

Sebastian P.O.V.-

I'm going to kill the little bastard. Yes, he's going to pay for what he did to my baby sister.

Sebastian thought. He was sitting in the living room, spread out on the couch. He had been thinking of ways to murder Charles, and if possible, Jace. He knew that he was overprotective, but he also knew that he needed to be. Being a teenage boy himself, he knew how impulsive and horny they were. _I'm going to hurt him first, though. I'm going pummel him. Then, I'm going to gut him. And I'll let Jace, and Alec, and Simon, maybe even Izzy help me. This is going to work out wonderfully. _He looked up from where his gaze was focused. Clary was standing in the doorway, her green shirt making her eyes look like colored glass. She had her eyebrows raised.

"You look crazed." She said. He looked back at her and shrugged. She walked out of the room, back into the kitchen. _Where was I? Oh, yes, we were gutting him…_

Clary P.O.V.-

The rest of Saturday and Sunday passed in a blur. Clary was dreading Monday as much as she was anticipating it. It wasn't that she didn't want Charles to get his 'punishment' so to speak, she just wasn't sure how far her overprotective brother, overprotective boyfriend, _and _her overprotective friends were going to take the whole thing.

Clary pulled herself out of bed and got into the shower. When she was done, she ran a comb through her hair, and got dressed in some jeans and a sheer green button up shirt. She looked in her mirror and realized she needed a tank top under this shirt. She pulled one on and walked downstairs, not expecting her older brother to acknowledge her. For the last two days he hadn't really talked to her. He'd sat there and occasionally passed her a despairing or concerned look.

She went into the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster, she walked into the living room, where she found her brother lying on the couch with a crazed look on his face. His eyes were gleaming like a murderer's after a successful kill, and his mouth was twisted into a grin, showing his white teeth. She cleared her throat.

"You look crazed." Clary stated. He looked back at her for a moment and shrugged. She rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen. She took her piece of toast out of the toaster and spread butter on it. She started to walk up the stairs. When she got to her room, she got all of her homework, and shoved it into her school bag. She walked past her mirror and stopped to look at herself. She wasn't one to stare at mirrors, but for some reason she wanted to look at her reflection. Her eyes were bright green as always, framed by long eyelashes. Her face was the same. Her hair was curled into ringlets as always. She didn't understand why she looked different. She shrugged and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and pulled on a pair of black converse. _I need to get Sebastian. _She thought walking downstairs.

Clary walked in the front door of her school with the rest of her friends. When she and Sebastian had gotten to the corner where all of them met to walk to school, Jace swept her up in a hug and a kiss. Cutting off when he saw Sebastian trying to strangle him from a distance. She had laced their fingers and all of them walked, listening to Izzy complain about how the humidity was going to make her hair frizz.

Clary, Simon, and Isabelle walked to their first hour.

"Charles is in this class," Izzy said. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Probably ignore him until Seb or Jace get's a hold of him." Clary answered.

"Don't you think he's going to try and apologize for what he did?" Simon asked. Isabelle scoffed. "I'll take that as a no." He muttered. Clary smiled and walked into Mr. Aldertree's classroom.

Charles walked in and sat down in front of her. He tried to talk to her, but she acted like he wasn't even there, which resulted in him grunting, and turning around to pout like a baby. She felt slightly happy with her little success.

The rest of the day went fast. Nothing happened, and Charles had stopped trying to bother her by the end of the day. She walked out of the school alone, looking for Jace, or any of her other friends.

She spotted Jace and Sebastian in a corner. She groaned and walked that way. When she got over there, Charles was trying to fight back. Throwing punches, and kicking like a three year old girl. Isabelle and Simon walked up a moment later.

"He's pathetic." Izzy said, shaking her head. Clary nodded, Simon didn't even try to cover up his laughing. He was pretty much rolling on the ground. Clary heard the sound of knuckles hitting bone and looked over to see Charles sinking to the ground.

"Did you kill him?!" She squeaked.

"No, he's just knocked out." Sebastian replied. His crazed look was back, and that worried Clary. Jace went over to her and pulled her into a hug. She nuzzled into his chest and looked at Charles, his blond hair was sticking up at odd angles, and he had red marks on his cheek and arms. She knew she should feel bad, but couldn't bring herself to.

She saw something sparkle out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to look. A boy who looked about their age, with tight neon green pants, a purple shirt, and glitter and rainbow colored hair, was walking toward Charles with bags in his hands.

"Who's he?" Everyone asked. The boy commenced in dumping the glitter over the passed out Charles.

"Who is he?" Isabelle asked. Her face portraying that she very much liked this boy. Alec walked up behind them and looked nervous.

He took a deep breath. Isabelle sucked in her breath as well. "He's my… boyfriend." Alec said. Clary's eyes widened. She was surprised, but it didn't matter very much to her. She was afraid of Jace's reaction though. Most teenage boys would be angry and or worried in this situation.

"Cool," Jace said. "What's his name?" _Just another reason to love Jace. _Clary thought. She finally had what she wanted. And it didn't hurt that Charles had gotten hurt during duration of the whole mess, either.

**REVIEW! This was the last chapter by the way. I'll have a epilogue up sometime next weekend hopefully! I hope that this story lived up to your expectations. I had a great time writing it, and I have two other stories in progress, that I'm going to post the same night I post the epilogue! **

**-Charlie! KISSES MINIONS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! You said that you didn't want the last chapter to end the story, so I decided I would write a few more chapters and see where it goes from there! I should be starting a few more stories on this account, there will be an Infernal Devices AU, another highschool TMI one and a couple Malec fics that I am super excited about, so here it goes!**

Clary sat between Jace's legs, leaning against his chest. Izzy and Simon sat on a bench next to Magnus and Alec. Sebastian had gone home because he felt sick earlier.

"I give it a month." Magnus said.

"I don't even give it that." Clary said.

They were watching Aline and Charles, who were obviously enjoying the game of "Let's See Who Can Shove Their Tongue In Each Other's Mouth Farthest" they were playing.

"I don't know," Jace said, "I think they'd be great. I mean, they're very, very alike if you think about it." Isabelle laughed.

Alec scoffed. "You don't act very different sometimes, Jace."

"No, but I only pretend. They honestly think that they are God's gift to the world and that everyone should bow down to them."

Simon muttered something under his breath and Magnus laughed. Jace shot him a look.

"Anyway!" Clary said, changing the subject. "I bet that they won't last two weeks. Who wants to go against me?"

Magnus and Izzy both looked at her.

"I say a month." Isabelle said.

"I give it two months." Magnus declared, glitter raining when he waved his arms.

"I bet you both twenty bucks they don't last two weeks." Clary said.

"Deal." They both said in unison. Clary leaned back against Jace's chest again. This was good. She had good friends, a great boyfriend. And no one was being judged unless it was someone else they didn't like.

_Clary: You both owe me twenty bucks._

_Isabelle: No, I owe you ten and Magnus owes you ten._

_Magnus: Would you believe me if I told you if I said I spent all of my money on glitter?_

_Clary: I don't care. Aline and Charles broke up. I want my money._

_Jace has logged on_

_Jace: You did bet her. She did win. This is how bets go dear sister and brother's boyfriend of mine._

_Isabelle: YOU NEVER GO THROUGH WITH BETS!_

_Jace: Yes I do_

_Clary: No you don't. If we added up all the money you owed me, it would be like 500 dollars and you know I'm not exaggerating. _

_Alec has logged on_

_Alec: What's happening?_

_Clary: No one will give me my money_

_Alec: Why?_

_Clary: Because they're lying jerks._

_Magnus: I actually think we're a great group of people._

_Clary: I'm going to bed. Bring my money to school tomorrow. And if you don't I know where you live._

_Clary has signed off_

_Magnus: You sure picked a keeper Jace._

_Jace: Shut up_

_Jace has signed off_

_Isabelle has signed off_

_Magnus: I love you Alec_

_Alec: Love you too_

_Alec has signed off_

_Magnus has signed off._

"Izzy let go of it, Magnus gave me his money." Clary argued.

"Iz, give the money to her." Simon said.

The bell was about to ring, but Izzy wouldn't give the money to her.

"I need the money."

"Why?"

Clary shuffled her feet under the desk. "So I can buy Jace something." Isabelle's face softened slightly.

"Fine." She let go of the wad of money.

"Thank you." Clary said. Isabelle huffed and Simon laughed.

**Review?**


End file.
